wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Chapter Master Nexus
Welcome Welcome to the community. Thank you for your recent edit! We are a collaborative group of fans all things-Warhammer 40,000. We seek to build a strong sense of community and fellowship amongst our contributors. If you need help getting started, please check out our . Please ensure that before publishing anything on the wiki, that your read and adhere to the [[Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki:Rules|'Rules']] and our [[Warhammer 40K Homebrew Wiki:Article Quality Policy|'Article Quality Policy']]. Not doing so beforehand can put you at risk of breaking these rules and result at having your account temporarily banned. Please do yourself, and us, a favour and read them. If you need help getting started, check out our or contact Administrators Algrim Whitefang or Achilles Prime. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Enjoy your time here at ! Welcome Brother! Hey George, Great to hear from you brother! I'd personally like to welcome you aboard! I've already migrated your articles over and have placed them in a sandbox for you which can be accessed on your profile. Here's the link: *Chapter Master Nexus's Sandbox 1 (Space Marine Articles) Now that I've moved your articles over, I have request of you...please ensure you go over to the old fanon wiki and add the 'Delete' tag at the top of all your articles, so we avoid the whole 'self-plagiarism' rule. To do so, simply type the following code: Your not required to give a reason. Just simply add that tag on your article pages, and the admins 'over there' will delete them for you. But please...wait til' I'm done moving them! lol! Or else it will be all for naught. Cool man? Alrighty..take care..we'll talk soon. Ave Imperator! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator (talk) 18:04, October 2, 2018 (UTC) Discord Invite Before I forget, we also have a thriving, private discord server with over 300 or so members. If you are interested in joining the WH40k Homebrew Discord, here's the link: *[https://discord.gg/hEQT73 WH40K Homebrew Server] Achilles Prime (my bro) and I are usually on, but other folks are aware of your work and that it has migrated over here now. People on the Homebrew Discord would love to welcome you to the discord server & the wiki. This is just another tool where we can all talk about all things 40k with other like-minded enthusiasts that love the hobby too. I'll inform the admins on the server, so that way we can keep an eye out for you and give you the appropriate membership tags. Look forward to chatting with ya. Take care bud. Ave Imperator! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator (talk) 18:19, October 2, 2018 (UTC) RE: Articles Images RE: Old Artwork Yep..here ya go! Nova Wolves_SP.jpg|Armorial (Original) Nova Marines_Chapter Master.jpg|Chapter Master (Original) Nova Marines Termi_Original.jpg|Terminator (Original) Nova Wolves_Vet_Old.jpg|Sternguard Veteran (Original) Nova Wolves_Tact Marine_Old.jpg|Tactical Marine (Original) Nova Wolves_Assault.jpg|Assault Marine (Original) Nova Wolves_Apothecary Original.png|Apothecary (Original) Nova Wolves_Devastator.jpg|Devastator (Original) Enjoy! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Homebrew Wiki Founder and Senior Administrator (talk) 01:25, October 30, 2018 (UTC) Licensing Images & Adding Categories to Images Deathwatch Request